


Day 7: I Love You

by GemmaRose



Series: FMA Rarepair Week 2017 [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, F/F, Love Confessions, Lullabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Just two dumb lesbians trying to babysit





	Day 7: I Love You

The baby was crying. The baby had been crying for the past hour, and nothing either of them did seemed to make it stop. They’d changed it, fed it, held it, nothing helped. Winry held the wailing infant out away from her body with a grimace, and Paninya took it with a matching expression. “Maybe he’s tired?” she suggested, cradling the squirming infant to her chest and rocking it gently.

“Then why isn’t he _asleep_?” Winry groaned, pressing her hands over her ears.

“Maybe he needs a lullaby?” Paninya sighed, looking down at the baby in her arms. She started humming a tune Winry didn’t recognize, swaying gently from side to side. “Hush now, mo stóirín, close your eyes and sleep. Waltzing the waves, diving in the deep.”

The baby stopped crying. Winry wasn’t surprised, honestly; Paninya’s singing voice was one of the most beautiful things she’d ever heard. Paninya grinned, and jerked her head at the door to the nursery as she kept singing. “Stars are shining bright, the wind is on the rise. Whispering words, of long lost lullabies.” she stopped swaying as Winry opened the nursery door, instead beginning to- dance? Winry couldn’t think of any other word to describe the movement, though it didn’t look like any dance she’d ever seen, slow movements that looked more like gliding than anything else.

“Oh won't you come with me, where the moon is made of gold, and in the morning sun, we'll be sailing.” Paninya danced her way over to the nursery, and Winry found herself struck as silent as the now-yawning baby her friend held. Even on automail legs, she moved so silently and gracefully.

“Oh won't you come with me, where the ocean meets the sky, and as the clouds roll by, we'll sing the song of the sea.” Paninya’s voice trailed off as she set the baby down in its crib, hair falling around her face like a dark brown curtain.

“I think I love you.”

Paninya turned to stare at her with wide eyes, and Winry clapped a hand over her mouth. “Pretend I didn’t just say that.” she squeaked as her friend straightened up. “Um, where did you learn that song? I’ve never heard it before.”

Paninya turned, and reached out to take Winry’s hand.

“Did you mean what you said?” she asked, dark eyes boring into Winry’s blue and making her feel small in the same way looking up at the stars did sometimes.

“Can we please pretend I didn’t say it?” Winry looked down, feeling her cheeks heat. “I’m perfectly fine being just your friend.”

“Because I’m fine with you being more than that, if you meant it.” Paninya continued, taking Winry’s other hand and lacing their fingers together as Winry stared. “And not just for discounts on automail repairs.” she grinned, eyes shining, and Winry couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of her.

“Now I feel like an idiot.” she grinned, gripping Paninya’s hands tighter. “Pining after you for months when I could’ve just-”

A shrill wail cut her off, and Paninya sighed as she freed her hands. “Looks like he wasn’t all the way down.”

“Well, at least we know your singing works.” Winry managed a small smile as Paninya picked the baby up and cradled it in her arms. She made it seem so easy, so _natural_ , Winry could almost imagine- no, no, now wasn’t the time for thinking about things that could never happen. “Where did you learn that song, anyways?”

“My mom.” Paninya smiled as she rocked the baby, its cries quickly softening to nothing. “When I was a kid, she’d say that one day we’d go see the ocean, where her grandparents came from.”

“We could go.” Winry said, and Paninya chuckled drily.

“Not while Amestris is at war with Creta.” she shook her head. “And even if we could get out of the country, it’s weeks of travel by train. Mom didn’t want to take me until I was old enough to sit still a whole lot.”

“Oh.” Winry frowned. “Well, still. We should go someday.”

“Someday.” Paninya nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Paninya sings is [Song of the Sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uen59x1NBRs) from the movie of the same name. And now I wanna write them going to the ocean for their honeymoon, dammit.


End file.
